


Denial

by sameloveh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Grinding, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sameloveh/pseuds/sameloveh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is in denial. He was not an Omega, and that was final.</p>
<p>The one where Louis finds out, quite late in his life, that he is an Omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> translation to [polish](http://amadeleinethings.tumblr.com/post/112142772888/denial-one-shot-tlumaczenie)a massive thank you to [madeleine](http://amadeleinethings.tumblr.com/) for this <3

 

Something was wrong with him, Louis just knew it, his body felt nothing like his own, asking for things he couldn't give, telling him to do something he just couldn't imagine doing.

He tried hiding whatever was happening to him but "tried" is the golden word, since it worked just as much as trying to prevent the sun from coming out every morning.  
When he finally came to terms that 'yes' he was an Omega, and there was nothing he could do to change it, things got worst.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.  
This couldn't be happening to him  
He wasn't a fucking omega, for gods sake!  
He has had girlfriends who he had fucked quite satisfactorily, or more than.  
But no, now his stupid body was telling him the he was the one that needed to be fucked.  
And big fat chance that was going to happen.  
He was not going to let anyone near his arse.  
He didn't care if he died first, he was not fucking gay!  
It was just not him, or that's what he thought.

It was just so fucking embarrassing that days later he found a fucking dildo on his bed with a note "use it wisely."  
And no he was not thinking of using it, never in his entire life.  
To prove his point he hid it away under his bed, because he couldn't throw it away, it was a present after all.  
And no he didn't find himself thinking how would it feel to have it inside him, stretching him out, and fucking himself with it.  
That was just fucking disgusting, he wasn't gay!  
To prove himself out, that night, he went looking for a girl to have sex with.  
Just to be dismissed because he smelled like a fucking Omega.  
And instead, find himself surrounded by a group of men.  
He wasn't letting any man near him, and that was final. He could control it. Yeah he could.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"So you are an Omega?" he heard his best friend say, quiet suddenly, while looking nonchalant.

"Harry, please not now" he answered, letting out a sigh and stretching the muscles on his back that were quite sore from staying at the same position for a long time.

It had been a long week full of final exams, and it was not over.  
One more exam before he could say he was free to go and do whatever he wanted for 2 months.  
They were currently sitting inside the library, with a bunch of books scattered around the table and a blank piece of paper in front of him  
He really was shite at this subject.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Harry continued, looking a bit sullen.

"Shut up, please" Louis growled, giving Harry a nasty look then returning to look at the first line of the book he had been stuck for the past 30 minutes.  
Crap, he couldn't fail this exam.

"But you know I am an Alpha" Harry whined "And you know I like you" he said sending a pleading look to Louis.

'Fuck' Louis said under his breath dropping the pen he was holding,and rubbing his face with both hands , breathing deeply.  
Seriously, Harry could be an annoying fuck sometimes.  
He turned his whole body, facing Harry.

"Look Harry, you know this, you've know this since forever. I. Don't. Like. Guys!" Louis said, sounding exasperated.  
"And it's not going to change now that I am an "Omega",do you understand?" he asked, giving Harry a long serious look.

"But you can't change who you are, Louis" Harry answered, as if it was just as simple as that.

"Fucking shit Harry, I am not changing! I've never liked guys, and I will not start to! Now shut the fuck up!" Louis finished, giving Harry a look that said 'Say another word and I am going to cut you' and turning back to his book.

Few minutes passed before Louis hear Harry again.  
"For an Omega you can be quiet bossy" Louis could hear the smile on Harry face, taunting.  
And Louis couldn't contain the smile that formed on his lips.  
That's why Harry was his best friend, he always knew how to lighten the mood and make Louis smile.  
"And bitchy" Harry finished, making Louis turn his head sharply to look at him, just to find that he had stood up and was walking towards the library's exit.

Fuck you!" Louis said loudly, making the librarian, who was sitting behind her desk, give him a nasty look.  
"Please refrain from using that vocabulary, Mr. Tomlinson and lower your voice" she said harshly.  
And Louis could hear Harry laughing from outside

____________________________________________________________________________________________

It's been 7 days. Seven glorious days since he finished another year of school.  
Freedom was really the sweetest thing in the world.  
He had spend those 7 days sleeping and eating, he really did deserve that.

Harry and Louis were currently sitting on their flat's sofa, and not really paying attention to the telly.  
"We should go watch a movie tonight. I really want to watch this scary movie everyone is talking about" Harry said excitedly, his arms hugging his knees to his chest.

"You know I hate scary movies, they are stupid" Louis drawled, turning his head a little to look at Harry.

He saw Harry pout, turning his body to look at Louis.  
"But you will go if I ask you, right? Cause you love me and I am your best friend" he said, giving Louis a pleading look.

"Mmh dunno, what am I getting out of this?" Louis said, sending Harry a sweet smile.

"I'll buy you whatever you want from the theater" he answered happily.

"Large popcorn, caramel and butter combined?" Louis asked brightly.

Harry pulled a face at that but nodded.  
"Okay then" Louis said, turning his head back to watch the telly.

"Perfect" said Harry grinning, jumping from the sofa and heading to his room.  
"I'll go check the schedule" and he disappeared.

 

Louis did hate scary movie, lets say he got frightened quite easily.  
But he knew Harry was one of those people who had to do something other than lay down and watch telly all day, or he would go mad.

He kept watching the telly for a few more minutes when he felt his cellphone vibrate.  
Getting it from the small table besides the sofa, and seeing he had a new message from Zayn.  
'Ranger t'night dun be late' it said.

Crap, he should have send it earlier. Now he had plans with Harry.  
And he couldn't lie to himself, he needed to go out.  
Ranger was a club they always tend to meet.

"Oh" Louis heard Harry said behind him, who was looking over his shoulder at the message Zayn had send.  
"You going?" Harry asked, turning his back to Louis and walking to the table where he had put his laptop, closing the lid, which had previously shown the theater schedule.

The thing was, Harry was not of age yet. He couldn't go with Louis every time he went drinking to a pub or club.  
He knew Harry hated every time that happened, and Louis tried reassuring him that when turned legal he'd take him to every place he knows about.

"No, we have plans, don't we?" he answered, looking at Harry's back.  
That made Harry turn, giving at Louis a long calculating look.

Then Harry gave him a small smile.  
"Go, I know you've been waiting for this since you finished your exams. You deserve it." he said reassuringly  
"I'll just ring Cara, ask her to go with me" Harry said, taking out his own phone.

"No, no. I am going with you. I really don't feel like ingesting alcohol and getting smashed today" Louis answered quickly.  
One, he really hated Cara, she was a bitch and he didn't want her near Harry any time soon.  
And second, he did feel quite quirky and didn't want to make it worst by getting drunk.

Harry shook his head, turning to look at Louis  
"Don't be stupid, have fun. We can do something else tomorrow" he said, then disappearing back to his room.

Harry could be an stubborn ass when he wanted.

Well, now he had to get ready for tonight.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Louis was fucking drunk, he could feel it all over him, running inside his blood.  
He had danced with many girls and had drink all type of alcoholic beverages.  
He probably was going to suffer the consequences tomorrow, but today, today he didn't give a shit.

"Mate! Mate! LOUIS!" he barely heard someone yell his name from above the loud music playing at the club.  
What the fuck! Louis was having a great time dancing with... with someone. He really didn't know at the moment from all the girls he had danced with already.But-but who dared and tried distracting him from his enjoyment.  
"LOUIS!" someone yanked his arms, pulling him away from the warm body he was leaning and dancing with.  
"Wut?" Louis said trying to focus his eyes on the person standing in front of him.  
"Wut d'yu want? I am duncing, dunt you see!" His voice sounded funny, making Louis giggle a little.  
It was Zayn, looking at Louis with big worried eyes.  
"You must be fukin' drunk, mate! Have you seen who you are dancing with?" Zayn said, laughing out loud when Louis pulled a face, not quite understanding what Zayn was referring to.  
That's when Louis felt a big warm hand run across his chest from the person who was standing behind him, who was probably the person he was dancing before Zayn distracted him.  
And he turned, trying to find the owner of the hand that made him moan softly when it pinched his left nipple lightly.

And Louis scrambled backwards, moving away from the hand that was still touching him when he noticed that in front of him was standing a tall muscular guy, with short blond hair and was wearing tight black jeans and red shirt. Fuck!  
He had been dancing with a guy for who knows how much time. HOLY SHIT!  
No no no! He hadn't been dancing so seductively with a guy, and he had not fucking enjoy it!

Oh god! But he did, he fucking enjoy it. So, so much.  
Fuck he need it to get away from there, now!  
And he tried walking backwards, where he knew Zayn was standing, but the guy in front of him took hold of him arms pulling him flushed to his chest.  
"Where do you think you are going? Aren't we having a good time, babe?" he whispered huskily to Louis ear, making him shiver. While taking hold with both hands of Louis bum and pulling him near him.  
Oh, shit! He could feel the guys erection rubbing against the lower part of Louis stomach.  
Louis felt weak on his knees and he didn't know if it was a good or bad thing.  
Goodness, he needed to get away from here before he did something stupid.

But the guy took hold of Louis waist, not letting him walk away and run his nose up a down Louis neck.  
Unconsciously, Louis leaned his head back, giving to guy more space, who was now leaving a small trail of hot kisses on his neck. Whispering how good Louis smelled.  
Oh fuck, Louis felt warm all over and he was getting a response from other parts of his body, which he absolutely shouldn't be getting.  
Jesus, but he didn't care at the moment as long as the guy keep doing what he was doing to Louis neck. And his hands, god, the guys hands where massaging Louis bum making their erections rub deliciously against each other.

"Okay, that's fucking enough" Louis hear Zayn say, when he felt him pull at his arm, snatching him away from the guy.  
"What the fuck, dude! This has nothing to do with you!" the guy said to Zayn, walking towards where he was standing with Louis behind him, who had dazed eyes and was breathing heavily.  
"Get near him again, and you won't fucking remember your name tomorrow!" Zayn hissed to the guy. So Zayn may be a tad smaller than the guy, but he can be fucking scary when he wanted.  
"Whatever, get your fucking slut away from me!" was all the guy responded, walking away.

 

"Louis, are you okay?" Zayn asked him, looking at him with concerned eyes trying to hold his arm just to have Louis pull away before he made contact with him.

Louis was seriously having a panic attack, something was wrong with him.  
He was fucking grinding against a guy he didn't even know in front of everyone and he had fucking liked it.  
Now that he was away from the guy, he could think more clearly, his sight wasn't as blurry as before and he could breath without feeling intoxicated with the guys smell.  
And he knew that this wasn't because he was drunk. No, it was something completely different.  
What he had previously thought was the cause of alcohol now he could clearly see that it was not.  
He felt clammy all over, hot liquid traveling inside his veins, making his breathing slower and his limbs heavier. He was hot, and he could feel something, warm and slimy coming out of his ass.  
Oh shit! He was..he..No no he couldn't say it.  
"I need to go" Louis said, feeling more sober. He truly needed to get away from here before someone else smelled him or else he was going to be fucked, literally.

"Wait! wait! Louis!" Zayn yelled at him, walking rapidly behind him trying to stop him from leaving.  
"Louis, you are drunk. You cant drive, for fuck sake!" he yanked at his arm, stopping him at the entrance door just before Louis could open it.

"Please" Louis said, looking at Zayn him with pleading eyes. "Let me go, please" he said softly. Looking like he might start crying at any moment.  
And Zayn let go of his arm, still looking worried but nodding anyways "Text me when you get home" was all he said before Louis rushed outside looking for his car.  
He had to get to his house,no, he needed to get to his house.  
He fucking need to get there and.. and he didn't know what he was going to do.  
But his body sure knew what it wanted.  
He couldn't even think of what it was asking him, he shouldn't be needing that.  
It was not natural, it was not him!  
Fuck, but as he got closer where his flat was, he could feel a wet patch on the bottom of his jeans and his erection hadn't deflated at all.  
Probably this was the reason he hadn't throw the dildo away, because maybe his subconscious knew he would need it one day, even if he felt betrayed by hinself afterwards.

He was on the elevator of the building his flat was and he was hot so fucking hot.  
As soon as he opened the door of his flat, with shaky hands, he was taking his shirt off and throwing it on the floor. He needed to take all his clothes off and walk go to his room, find the.. the dildo.

But as he took the first step inside the flat, he notice someone sitting on the couch wrapped in a light blue flufly blanket and watching the telly. Harry!  
Holy shit, how could have he forgotten about Harry. Shit, shit, shit!  
"You are back early" Louis heard Harry say, not turning to look at him.  
Louis made a grunting noise in response, he really needed to get to his room. Like now!  
He made to walk towards his room when Harry turn to look at him, intending to say something else to him when he noticed that state he was in.

Harry scramble to stand up.  
"What.. Louis, are you alright?" Harry asked concerned, walking slowly to where Louis was standing.  
Fuck, Harry smelled.. he smelled like he had something Louis wanted. Something Louis needed.  
And Louis threw himself at Harry as soon as he was of reach.

"Shit.. Louis...what" and he stopped talking, looking at Louis with big eyes and not daring to move a single muscle.  
Harry smelled so fucking good. Louis couldn't contain himself when he started rubbing his erection on Harry's leg making him moan.

Oh god, Louis needed Harry!

"Louis you are in heat!" Harry said accusingly. Trying to dislodge Louis from him.  
"No Harry, please! I need you" Louis pleaded, not letting go of him while putting his face on Harry's neck, smelling him. Fuck, if Harry didn't do something soon Louis was going to go mad!

Louis was grinning when he heard Harry moan his name, after he stated biting softly on his earlobe .  
"Lou..Louis you don't want this" Harry said with some difficulty. Oh but Louis wanted it.

"I do, please Harry. Do something!" he whispered to Harry ear, now going for his neck, intending to leave a love bite there. That's when Harry took hold of his waist, and pulled him off him.  
"Louis you're not in your right mind, and you are going to regret this later" he said, taking a few steps away from Louis.  
Okay, so maybe Louis wasn't thinking straight at the moment, but he wasn't stupid, he could clearly see Harry wanted this by just looking at his eyes that were dark with lust, his breathing was faster, and he was hard.

 

"Harry please, I need this. I need you!" Louis said again, taking a few steps towards Harry, just to have him taking a few steps away shaking his head. And that made Louis mad. Fucking asshole, Louis was even saying please for god sake!  
"Fuck you!" Louis said, turning his back to Harry and walking shirtless to the entrance door.  
"I am going to find someone who is willing to help me out" maybe if he went back to the club he can find the blond guy from before and ask him nicely to fuck him.

 

Louis heard a loud growl behind him, and felt two hands taking hold of his waist from behind him.  
"Don't you dare, don't you dare to leave that door" Oh god, and Harry had his lips attached to his neck after those words.  
Goodness he could be possessive.

"But you don't want me, Harry. I don't want to make you suffer with my problems" Louis said teasingly, rubbing his bum against Harry's erection.  
"Say the word, Louis. Say the word and not even a fucking hurricane is going to stop me" Harry said aggressively, taking hold of Louis hips, making his erection rub harder against Louis arse, moaning loudly.  
"Fuck me, Harry" was all it took to have Harry turn him around, taking hold of his waist again and lifting him off the floor walking towards his room.

When Harry placed him on his bed, Louis took hold of Harry's neck pulling to lay on top of him and attaching their lips together. Louis sucked at Harry's lower lip, while he moved his hips up and down making both their erection rub together.

"Too much clothes" was all Harry said, taking his tongue out of Louis mouth momentarily. Then re-attaching their lips again, going tongue deep inside Louis and moving his hands towards Louis jeans unbuttoning them and trying to pull the down without detaching theirs mouth.  
After some struggle, they were both naked. Feeling both of their dicks rub together without layers of clothing stopping them from touching.  
Louis was moaning loudly, trying to get more friction on his dick, but he knew that his dick wasn't what he needed right now.  
"Harry, please!" he moaned into his mouth, making Harry kiss him on the mouth hard one more time and the going lower towards his neck licking and kissing, leaving love bite on there.  
Then going to Louis chest, taking to his mouth Louis nipple and sucking on them. Which had Louis moaning and trashing asking for more.

He went lower, raising his head slightly and looking at Louis with predatory eyes kissing his navel slightly and going directly to his dick, taking him full on his mouth.  
"Harry!" Louis moaned, buckling his hip into Harry's mouth.  
While Harry was sucking on Louis dick, moving his tongue to the slit and prodding on it. His left hand was moving towards Louis balls, massaging them slightly them going lower to his perineum moving his fingertips up and down, teasingly, not touching Louis wet hole.  
"More, more please!" Louis moaned, not pushing towards Harry's mouth but downwards to his finger.  
Letting go of Louis hard dick which was now leaking pre-come, Harry looked up at him.

 

"Tell me Louis, do you want it?" Harry asked, while moving his finger to circle Louis wet entrance, but never going inside of it.  
"Yes,yes Harry please" Louis pleaded, moving his hips towards Harry finger.  
Fuck, Louis had this ache inside him, that made his hard dick not important at all, but that throbbing feeling inside him, making him weak and with this need to be filled.  
And Harry was circling his entrance, over and over again spreading the warm liquid Louis was creating all over his hole.When he finally, oh so finally, pushed the tip of his finger inside Louis, making him whimper with want.

"I thought you weren't letting any guy near you arse?" Harry asked teasingly, moving the tip of his finger inside Louis in circling motions.

"Don-Don't fucking tease me" was all Louis could respond, before he moaned loudly as Harry inserted his whole finger inside him.  
"You are so fucking wet, Louis" Harry said, moving his finger inside and out while looking at Louis face to see his reaction.  
Louis had his mouth slightly open, letting out small breaths and he had his eyes halfway closed, looking at nothing in general.  
"Fuck" Harry said, because Louis looked so fucking hot and he could feel his hole clenching around his finger asking for more.  
Harry moved his finger around, looking for Louis prostate, still looking at his face.  
When he found it, touching the small nub lightly trying not to stimulate it, feeling how it was slightly bigger and harder than a normal one. And Harry felt his cock twitch, Louis was in fucking heat, he wanted Harry to fuck him, to knot him. Shit, Harry couldn't wait more.  
And Harry pushed his finger on Louis prostate, watching his eyes widen and mouth open leaving an "ahhhhh" from it.

Harry was moving his finger up and down, making the ache inside him disappear momentarily just to come back stronger than before.  
"More Harry, more! Please!" Louis said, because Harry was just teasing him, he just knew it.  
"I need to prepare you, love" Harry said huskily, not even noticing how the endearment left his mouth so easily.

He added a second finger, having Louis moan loudly, waiting for Harry to find his prostate to have him rub on it.

Oh shit, it felt so good. Twisting back, hissing, whispering "Fucking--god. Fuck...me." because he seriously needed this.

"Bet I can make you come from this" Harry said, while adding a third finger and pushing them in and out.  
And yeah, Louis knew he could, because his ass was being filled by Harry fingers, driving him crazing with want.

And harry was hitting his prostate continuously, and Louis keep pushing back to those fingers, making them go deeper in him. After a few second of that, he felt Harry fingers leave his hole, making Louis whine

"W-what?" Louis asked, opening his eyes looking down at Harry. Who was looking at Louis his black wide eyes, full of lust and want.  
"Turn around" it was a command, and Louis scramble put himself in a sitting position and turning around on his knees and arms.

Oh god, Harry was going to fuck him now

He turned his head to turn to look at Harry who was now rubbing the lubricant he had taken from Louis ass and spreading it on his long hard length, making Louis moan at the sight.

He needed Harry inside him.

"I am going to fuck you now" and he could see that Harry had no control over himself, and Louis felt the same.

He felt Harry put one hand on his hips, keeping him on place. While taking hold on his cock and guiding it to Louis entrance.

Just as Louis felt Harry dick touch his entrance, he let out a loud moan of want.  
He needed Harry to put it inside him now.

Harry started putting inch by inch inside Louis slowly and when he was seated deep inside Louis he let out a breath waiting for Louis to get adjusted, while enjoying the hot tight hole.

Louis instead of pain only could feel a heavy, throbbing pleasure which made him drop his head over his crossed arms in from of him.  
"Harry, move!" and Harry did, moaning at the sensation on his dick.

"Ah, ah, ah" Louis didn't know if it was him or Harry making all those sounds but he didn't care because at this moment he felt so fucking good, his whole body was trembling and was covered with sweat. And as Harry pushed inside him he pushed back trying to get Harry deeper inside him.

"You have a beautiful ass" Harry said between breaths, moving both of his hands to caress and Louis ass. And Louis felt goosebumps run over his skin.

As Harry was trusting inside Louis, he could feel the extra swell of the knot, thickening and pushing at his hole.

"Louis" Harry moaned his name, making Louis pushed back on his knot. Wanting to feel the stretch.

With every thrust he can feel his hole trying to open to the knot, welcoming the cock that's fucking him, until it finally breaches him on a hard thrust.

Louis ass goes crazy, convulsing around Harry's cock, and oh, fuck, it's like an orgasm centered in his belly, it's like his ass is coming. He doesn't shoot but it doesn't matter; he can't even notice his hard cock over the fireworks in his hole.

Harry chest was now flushed to Louis back, with his arm around his middle and his trusts smaller and shorted but with the same speed. Louis felt Harry hot breath over his ear, repeating "Fucking good" over and over.

That's when Louis feels the spreading heat in his belly, he swears he can feel each pulse, that finally makes Louis shoot. He whines, as he feels Harry on his back filling him of come and comes himself, getting his own spunk on his stomach and on the bed.

Louis cant sustain his own weight any more so he falls over his arms making Harry follow him, with the knot still inside Louis, which he could feel was still coming.

Louis is breathing heavily, feeling tired, worn out, and completely utterly satisfied.  
If this is how it felt getting fucked and knotted by a guy, maybe it wasn't so bad he was an Omega. He can actually see himself doing it again.

He didn't know he had said it out loud until he heard Harry growl "Only me"  
and Louis couldn't find anything wrong with that idea.

His eyes were closing heavily and he let out a long breath, waiting for Harry to be done so he could get under the covers. He felt a warm hand push the strands of hair that were on his forehead being pushed back and a small kiss on the temple, and Louis finally closed his eyes.

"Please, don't hate me tomorrow" was whispered in the dark of the room, as Harry tucked Louis under the covers after he was finished, giving him one last kiss.  
"Never" was the soft reply to the plea.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Louis woke up feeling sore all over, and with a big pounding headache making him moan out of pain.

But no, that was not the reason he had woken up.  
He turned his head around, looking at Harry who was sitting on the bed, with his tongue sticking out and with a determined look on his face.  
His right hand was on Louis hip, and the other was.. well inside Louis.  
Two prodding finger where inside Louis hole, making him squirm a little.  
"What are you doing?" Louis asked Harry, with hoarse voice.  
Harry, startled, turned to look at Louis with big eyes, and a blush spreading across his cheeks and neck then looking down the were his finger where and then back at Louis, and responding.

" I lost my ring"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think : )


End file.
